Flare (ability)
.]] :''This article deals with the recurring Black Magic spell. You may be looking for the Twincast ability. Flare (フレア Furea), also known as Nuke, is a recurring spell throughout the Final Fantasy series. It is often among the most powerful of the Black Magic spells in most games in which it appears and is a counterpart to the White Magic Holy. It first appears in the first Final Fantasy. The type of damage it does depends upon the game it is in, though it is usually Fire or non-elemental damage and is always Black magic. While Flare is usually the ultimate spell, next to Ultima, sometimes there are upgrades to Flare, which usually affect several targets. Flare upgrades include Giga Flare, Flare Star, and Ardor. There is also a dark version of Flare, called Shadow Flare. The summon Bahamut's signature attack is Mega Flare. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Flare', also known as NUKE in the NES release, is a level 8 Black Magic spell which inflicts a very large amount of Non-elemental damage to all enemies. Unlike previous elemental spells, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. Offensively, it is the most powerful spell in the game. The spell can be bought at Lufenia and can only be learned by the Black Wizard Job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 50 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Flare' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts a heavy amount of non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. Offensively, it is one of the most powerful spells in the game, second to Ultima. As the spell's level grows, so too does the potency of the spell. Any character can learn Flare by having them use the Flare Tome (called the Flare Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Flare'' is a level 8 Black Magic, which can only be cast by the Magus and Sage. It can be bought in Eureka, and it costs 60,000 gil to buy. Doga can cast Flare when he joins the party as a guest in the DS version of the game. ''Final Fantasy IV Known as '''Nuke' in the SNES version, with Flare as the Twincast spell. In the Game Boy Advance, it was called Flare and the Twin spell was called Pyro. It is the second strongest Black Magic spell after Meteor, but is cast more quickly and for half as much MP. Bahamut, Dark Bahamut, Lunar Bahamut, and Brachioraidos all cast Mega Flare in battle, which deals massive non-elemental damage to its target. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Flare' is a powerful Black Magic that can be cast by several party members. ''Final Fantasy V '''Flare' is a Level 6 Black Magic spell, and it is obtained in the magical part of the Fork Tower, where you must defeat Omniscient. The physical part contains Holy and the Minotaur must be defeated. If the party takes too long getting one after the other, the tower will explode and you'll get a Game Over. Dark Flare appears in the GBA Remake as a Necromancer Dark Art and is comparable to Bahamut's Mega Flare. There is also a Blue Magic version called L3 Flare, which casts Flare on targets whose levels are a multiple of 3. The spell inflicts major non-elemental damage and costs 39 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Flare' does non-elemental damage and ignores magic defense. It is taught by Bahamut at a rate of x2. Its Spell Power is 60 and its Hit Rate is 150. It costs 45 MP to cast. There is also an enemy ability called Flare Star (though it can be utilized by having Gau/Gogo using the Io Rage) which deals Barrier-piercing, Fire-elemental damage to all targets based on their levels and the number of opponents affected. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Flare' is found in the Contain Materia, as the level 4 magic that costs 100 MP to cast and 15000 AP to learn. It does extreme Fire damage. There also exists an enemy skill Shadow Flare, which is similar in function except non-elemental. The animation is also the same, except without color. Also Vincent Valentine in his Galian Beast form has his own unique version of the Flare spell known as "Beast Flare" which deals magical Fire damage to all foes. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Flare' spell is used from the Flare Materia, and costs 77 MP to cast. It inflicts major non-elemental damage to all enemies, and is one of the few spells that cannot be used with Double Magic. Genesis can use a upgraded version called Shadow Flare, which does four hits of 800 damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Flare' can be refined using F Mag-RF. It is also found in using a Flare Stone. Despite being created through F Mag-RF, it is non-elemental. When Junctioned it affects Fire, Ice, and Lightning elements. ''Final Fantasy IX Flare is castable by Vivi, and it does non-elemental damage, but unfortunately cannot be toggled to target more than one foe. It can be learned by him by equipping the Black Robe. Additionally, Kuja and Ozma have the ability to cast Flare Star. Thorn can cast a lesser version called Light Flare after being charged by Zorn. Tetra Master *Card 059 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium Final Fantasy X '''Flare' deals non-elemental damage in this game and costs 54 MP. It is the final ability on Lulu's Sphere Grid path. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Flare' can only be used by equipping either the Conflagration or Megiddo Garment Grids and Spherechanging through the colored gates. The spell will appear in the Black Magic skill set. It inflicts major non-elemental damage and costs 54 MP to cast. A somewhat similar attack called Flare Whirl is used by Yuna's Floral Fallal Dressphere, and hits three times against random enemies. Flare can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flare Geta, which hits two enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Flare' is the Ancient Magic Fire-elemental spell. It takes an extraordinarily long time to cast, but is the highest damaging Fire-based Black magic spell until a Black Mage reaches level 75. At that point, the mage can learn Flare II by meriting it. Flare II deals more damage. Flare is not particularly noteworthy, though, because all Ancient Magic does pretty comparable damage outside of where a monster would have particular strength or weakness to a specific element. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Flare' is the Black Magick License 7, and it inflicts heavy non-elemental damage on a single target. It costs 48 MP and is usable for 70 LP. A similar spell is Ardor, which casts extreme Fire damage to all targets in range. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Flare' is the ultimate ability available to Kytes at Level 42 and inflicts massive non-elemental damage to one enemy. The Esper Chaos can use Flare as its ultimate ability. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Flare' is learned by the Black Mage for 1,000 JP, and is their ultimate spell. It costs 60 MP to cast and has a speed of 15. The Lucavi Zalera can cast an upgraded form called Flareja, and some high-level enemies can cast Giga Flare. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Flare' is learned by Alchemists from the Lotus Mace, which costs 300 AP to learn and inflicts extreme non-elemental damage to one enemy. Sages possess an area version, Giga Flare, also learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP. There is also a Blue Magic called LV? S-Flare which is learned from Vampire, and deals Dark-elemental damage to all enemies of the same level. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Similar to ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Flare is learned by is learned by Alchemists by equipping the Lotus Mace, but it costs 400 AP to master and costs 8 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Flare' will attack multiple targets and has a defined Fire element, unlike most versions of the spells. It is a Wizard spell, and is the strongest spell in its classification, as well as in the game. The Dark King can cast an upgraded version of Flare called Mega Flare. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight has '''Flare' as an HP attack chained from Thunder. As a Mime, Bartz is able to use Flare as well, but his version is chained from Holy. Their versions of Flare summon streams of fire to bombard enemies from three directions. The Emperor has two versions of Flare, one which fires a blue fireball that tracks enemies, and another which fires an orange fireball that stays in place. Kuja has an attack called "Remote Flare" as a Brave attack, which creates five fireballs around the enemy, as well as Flare Star as an HP attack. Shantotto's top-tier Fire HP attack is Flare, which fires three large fireballs in different directions. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Makenshi's brother, Madoushi is capable of using a powerful Flare Sword attack. "Try taking this on, my Flare Sword!" Using this, he surges forward at his opponent, hitting them with a burst of fire with then culminates in a massive, sustained explosion. Final Fantasy Adventure '''Nuke' is the most powerful spell in the game. It is an explosive ball that can only travel in a straight line. It is obtained by defeating the Lich, and is needed to destroy the desert crystal blocking the way to an underground cave. The final boss is capable of dual-casting this spell every five seconds. Gallery File:FFIV_Flare_DS.jpg|Flare in Final Fantasy IV DS File:Flare-FFVA.png|Flare in Final Fantasy V File:FlareFF6.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIII Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VIII File:DFF Emp Flares.png|Flare used by Emperor Mateaus in Dissidia File:Dissidia Bartz Flare.jpeg|Flare used by Bartz in Dissidia File:Dissidia OK Flare.jpeg|Flare used by Onion Knight in Dissidia File:DFF SM Fire.png|Flare used by Shantotto in Dissidia de:Flare es:Fulgor